


Intense

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, porn with characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Rose/Dave, pwp*</p><p>There was a delicious quality in having him in her, his length hot and hard pressing inside her walls, but there was another kind of quality in being the one doing the penetration, a different kind of control, but one that was just as pleasing as ordering him to stay still while she rode him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit pegging is one of my fav kinks, but I barely write for it *_* I had to fix that :P

The first few times, she had been the one to prepare him, using her thin, long fingers to make him shiver on the bed, arms tensing to hold his weight above the sheets, sweat rolling down the curve of his back.

Curling her perfected, manicured fingers inside the tight walls of muscles she had pushed inside him, coaxing him to give in, let _her_ in.

Every time, without fail, she would bring him down into a shivering mess, heavy pants tumbling out from his lips, legs straining to keep himself up for her.

It took a while of careful teasing, of unmasking him layer by layer, until nothing hid him from her sight, but it was always worth it.

Lips that curled into a satisfied, pleased smile, Rose would gently make him lean forwards some more, guiding him through the motions, caressing the taut, tense muscles of his lower back, seeking entrance with well-lubricated fingers until he crumbled and the moans spilled from his lips.

It was satisfying, it gave her a breathlessly sense of power, of control, but that wasn’t the only reason for this. she loved to watch him crumble, to see him at loss of words, simply mumbling out her name and oh, how honest he was, pushing back towards her, asking for more of her touches.

She loved the curve of his ass, the way sweat glistened on his dark skin, the way the tendons of his neck stretched and tensed when she pushed in just right, caressing his insides and stimulating his prostate, almost delicately.

She loved how he let her do this, this deep trust, giving himself to her completely, where he wouldn’t just submit, but eagerly match her motions, because he wasn’t doing this just for her –he was doing this also for himself.

The first time she had asked to do this, they had been hesitant.

Their bodies slid against each other almost as if they didn’t fit, learning new positions, opening up to each other.

It had been slow, and tentative, but gratifying, and had then turned into a smooth, pleasant ride.

The fourth time, Rose had asked Dave to prepare himself. She had watched, transfixed and flushed, as Dave spread his body in front of her, shuffling on the bed and fingering himself, hurried and unable to steer himself to the slow pace she used on him.

His fingers would slide inside him quickly, stretching his muscles, rushed and messy, because he couldn’t quite reach his own prostate in that position, not with one hand tied up above his head, and the blush on his cheeks, embarrassed at being on such a display for her, had turned her on almost painfully.

She had allowed him to be fast, because being idle meant she had nothing to focus on other than the beautiful way his neck arched up as he worked two fingers in, and it made her ache to be inside him.

When she did it on her own, she exercised patience, teased him until he broke and demanded her to fuck him, but when Dave did it to himself, he ended up teasing her more than he was aware of.

His sloppy scissoring made it harder for her to push inside him with her strap-on, not even with all the lube he’d used, but Dave had been particularly wild then, liking the edge of pain that came with every thrust.

Since then, Rose had made it a reward, allowing him to prepare himself whenever he was particularly pleasing, and dictate the pace.

One time, she had allowed him to ride her, his hips trembling with the force of his downwards  thrusts, thighs tense and back arched up, aroused and desperate.

He had been such a beautiful sight, lost and demanding and yet so responding, grinding down into her, taking more of the toy until he was breathless and gasping for air, coming so hard he’d passed out.

She still loved him more when he was on his back, or on all four, breath coming out from gritted teeth, muffled moans spilling out like fine wine, her name mixed within the groans and fitting perfectly around his lips.

There was a delicious quality in having him in her, his length hot and hard pressing inside her walls, but there was another kind of quality in being the one doing the penetration, a different kind of control, but one that was just as pleasing as ordering him to stay still while she rode him.

This time, one of countless, she’d returned to being in perfect control, her pace even and unhurried.

Her fingers penetrated inside him to the knuckle, caressing hot, tight muscles, feeling them twitch around her.

Dave was on his back, with delicate silk covering his eyes and elaborate handcuffs tying him to the bedpost. His frame was tense, his back arched into an arc, lips parted to breathe.

He looked so strong, so wiry and tense, and Rose found the sight so pleasant she had to reward him with a small kiss, pressing her lips to the base of his cock, feeling it harden even more against her cheek.

Dave hissed out her name, moaning when her lips found the curve of his balls, pressing soft, teasing kisses on their surface before retreating, her index still buried inside him.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered, elbows digging into the cushions surrounding his head, jutting his hips up.

Rose smiled, and with her free hand gathered more lube on her hand, sliding her finger inside a couple more times, slowly, testing his tightness before retreating, spreading a second finger to start the scissoring motions.

Dave groaned. He’d been hard ever since Rose had asked him to eat her out, licking the contours of her folds and feeling the way her walls constricted around his tongue, the same way he was now tightening around her fingers.

She rode his face, gasping and smiling as he had done all he could to please her, lips circling her clit and sucking on it, licking its engorged surface.

Her soft moans had aroused him, but with his arms tied above his head, and Rose keeping away from him, he had been unable to give himself some relief.

He had worked on her still, moaning into her folds, pressing his tongue as far in as he could, until he had felt her spasm and clench around him, thighs covering every sound, lapping the juices coming from her until Rose had shifted away from him, leaving him to gasp and pant, aroused and wound up.

Then, she had gently placed a cock ring on him, sliding the cool band until it was firmly set around the base, and kissed the tip of his cock with a smile, reminding him that she was in control.

She always was, and he loved it.

Rose kissed the curve of Dave’s leg, inches from the knee, and continued pushing two fingers inside.

Her motions were gentle but firm, timing her thrusts with patience, stopping every few seconds to rub the skin between Dave’s balls and his hole, feeling Dave clenching his muscles in response.

His breathing had gone erratic already, and she had barely started caressing his prostate.

“Ah… aah…” swallow, moan, sharp intake of breath as she pushed in, hands clenching into fists.

“Aren’t you eager today,” she teased, smiling cheekily even though he couldn’t see her. “You always seem to look forwards to a change, I wonder if you’d like me using some of my… toys, next time”.

He cursed softly under his breath, muttering things she couldn’t hear until she gently reached deep inside and caressed his prostate, bringing him instantly back.

“ _Ohgod_ –” he always fought not to show how much this made him feel, but it was always a losing battle, one he wasn’t really trying to win. “Aren’t you already… ah… using them–”

Rose giggled softly, admitting he was right; aside for the handcuffs, blindfold and cock ring that Dave was displaying, she was already wearing her favourite strap-on, a deep violet harness with a black dildo on the front, smooth to the touch and so very ready.

Inside her, she could feel the smaller dildo, attached on the inner side of the harness, gently press against her muscles, making its presence known without actively giving her pleasure.

“Well, let me rephrase it… other toys,” she gently rubbed his prostate with her index, massaging it gently and pushing against it with the pad of her finger.

Dave let out a strangled moan and arched his back off the bed, muscles tense and teeth gritted.

“I admit I’ve always wanted to try using my personal favourite, Behemot…”

She slid her palm down Dave’s cock, caressing its length, rubbing the hot skin and reaching the tip for a massage, fingertips feathery against the slit. Rose felt the tense, ready-to-shatter desperation in the way Dave arched towards her, cheeks burning crimson, sweat over his torso and pre-cum gathering on the tip of his cock, but the ring surrounding its base prevented him from coming.

Dave moaned and pushed with his heels against the mattress, searching for some respite, but Rose’s hand was unyielding, surrounding the head of his cock and pushing the skin down, smearing pre-cum on her fingers and down its length.

Her other hand, not to stay idle, pushed inside him, quicker than before, aiming at the prostate and pressing down onto it with insistent little prods.

The double stimulation sent Dave wild.

“Ffffuck… Rose, Rose, Ro–hnnnn–” he cried out and almost sobbed, so undone on her mattress that she felt she could come just from the sight.

“I’d have to prepare you a bit more for it,” she continued, voice breathy and wavering from the lust she felt. “It’s quite… endowed, if you understand. It has a few interesting features in it that very much appeal to me, including its gyrating shaft…” she leaned down, hand grasping Dave’s cock and pumping it roughly in time with her thrusting inside him. “You’d look so gorgeous, thrashing under me as I play with you… would you like that?”

Dave gave a muffled reply that was lost within his moans, and his cock twitched into Rose’s hand, but again he slumped down on the bed, unsatisfied.

“R–Rose, I s–swear to G–aah…”

She was breathing hard against him, pushing her hips down, her lower belly burning with need, the same kind of heat that Dave was feeling.

She quickly removed her fingers, amused by her shortened patience, and aligned her strap-on with Dave’s prepared entrance.

With methodical movements, the slightly trembling fingers the only giveaway to her breaking control, Rose ripped open a condom and rolled it over her dildo, covering its surface with lube.

She pushed in gently, going slowly because she couldn’t quite feel through that plastic dildo, and coaxed Dave with soft words of encouragement as she felt him tense and clench his inner muscles, accepting her in.

The pressure lodged the other dildo deep inside her, and she sighed, feeling some relief to her aching need.

“You’re doing good, yes…” she moaned, fitting her body between Dave’s legs.

He was better built than her, muscles surrounding a taut, wiry frame whereas she was lither, and could easily rest on his chest without strain, but when she slid inside him, forcing her legs apart to accommodate the pressure and shuffle in a better position, it almost felt like she was stronger, taller and bigger.

He writhed under her, strong arms arched up above his head, restrained, eyes wide open and lips parted to pant and moan, and Rose fit herself on top of him like she belonged there.

Dave managed to angle his legs where they wouldn’t annoy her, strong thighs surrounding her hips and feet locked behind her, tugging her closer and she gasped softly, hands coming to rest on his sides.

She wanted to tease him –call him impatient, drag this little torture, this teasing, a bit further, but the way his face was scrunched up in pleasure was delicious, and the fire inside her needed to sizzle and _burn_.

She caressed the side of his thigh, moving her fingers where the switch for the dildo was, and the inner vibrator started buzzing softly, set on the lower level.

Rose groaned softly, feeling the vibration expand from the smaller dildo inside her, and she jutted her hips forwards, feeling Dave’s echoing gasp fill her ears.

“Ah–”

Her hand moved down to his erection, slipping off the cock ring, then leaned down as much as she could, lowering herself against Dave’s front, her small breasts pressed against his chest.

She shuffled her hips back, finding purchase with the balls of her feet against the mattress, and positioned herself better, smiling down as Dave smiled back up at her, face flushed and desire burning in his eyes.

“Well,” he muttered, voice raspy, “look who decided to… hnnn… stop being a tease…”

“I could definitely continue for some more, if you want,” she breathed back, though she knew she wouldn’t.

Dave chuckled softly, looking down at her. With that position, all he could reach of her was her forehead, so he nuzzled into her hair, and she pressed her lips on his neck, kissing it.

“No, I’m fine with you pounding my ass to Pleasureville”.

Rose wanted to say something back, but she guessed that giving Dave exactly what he was asking for was actually better.

She lifted herself slightly, sliding the strap-on out of his ass, then abruptly pushed it back.

Dave gasped loudly, a smirk still lingering on his lips as he arched back, pushing his lower body towards her to aid her movements.

Another quick jut of her hips elicited a louder moan, and Rose moaned softly at the same time, feeling the smaller dildo slide deeper inside her, its vibration adding to the stimulation.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, clenching her inner walls around the dildo, welcoming it in, and started on a quick rhythm, feeling Dave’s body respond to her every motion.

She pushed in, angling where she knew he would like it the best –motions turned familiar by practice– and was rewarded by a loud wail, Dave’s moans turning into breathless strings of broken speech.

He was vocal, and always had been –breaking the last wall always brought forth his raw, loud side, moaning and pleading, cursing and encouraging Rose to continue, aiding her by pushing up towards her, trying to get her even deeper.

In those moments, connected as she was with him, intimate and hot, pushing her way into him, making him respond to each and every whim of hers, Rose fleetingly wished she had been granted with a male appendage, if only to feel this connection to its deepest meaning, skin and skin.

When Dave penetrated her, filling her to the brim and caressing her breasts with his fighter hands, Rose had always felt it was such a disappointment that such a union couldn’t go both ways, but this…

This was good enough, even if she couldn’t feel him constrict around her like he did around her fingers.

Dave moaned when she slid her hands down his torso, scratching the skin of his lower abdomen with her nails, not enough to draw blood but enough to make him feel it.

His next moan was a mix of her name and a plea, garbed words coming out jumbled from his lips as she picked up her pace, finally finding the best position to hold herself up.

“Ah… shit, aahh… Rose, Rose… oh, yes baby fuuuck–”

She breathed out his name, shivering and grabbing his sides, stopping for a moment to slide down on him, fingers tracing one of his nipples as she nipped his chest.

She allowed him to feel the vibrations of the dildo press against his prostate, and enjoyed them herself, languidly letting the heat build up inside her.

Dave hissed and shifted a bit, relieving some of the tension in his arms, still handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, and panted heavily, wiggling his hips up and wrapping his legs better around Rose.

The vibration was insistent, already working its magic, and he let out another soft curse, unable to restrain the small twitches in his body.

He’d been teased for a long time, coaxed further and further up, until the heat licking inside his body was thrumming through him and pleasure made him shake.

He wouldn’t be able to last much more.

It felt good –Rose’s body on top of his own, so lithe and yet so strong, the vibration and the dildo filling him up, the way he couldn’t move, restrained and pliant…

“Rose… Rose, please… hnnn…” he was starting to feel the familiar coil inside him, and he gently nudged Rose with his leg.

Rose’s eyes fluttered open, beautiful and a deep violet, and she caressed his collarbone, kissing him right in the middle of his chest before shifting again.

“Close?” she murmured, voice thick with pleasure and want.

“Yes… please… aaah… Gods, will you move, please, fuck, Rose…”

She nodded against her chest, a small movement and a reassuring brush of her fingers against his chin, then she shifted up again, fingers sliding to the vibrator control and slipping slightly before pressing a higher setting.

“Ahhhhn–”

The vibration turned stronger, louder amongst their panting, and Rose resumed her thrusting, her pace faster, feeling pleasure pool inside her.

Dave arched his back, feeling one hand come to wrap around his cock, and bit down on his lip.

The vibrations of the dildo, together with the thrusting of Rose’s hips, were quickly overwhelming him.

It felt so good, too good, hot and burning and the friction felt so delicious he had trouble breathing.

He moaned her name again, frantic, desperate, and Rose answered murmuring his own, reassuring him that she was there for him, fumbling now to keep up her even pace, slipping into an erratic rhythm the closer she got.

Dave’s mumbles faded into mere sounds of pleasure, unable to talk anymore, and Rose continued moving, panting and sweating as she pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust.

He was so beautiful, flustered and exposed, his cock hard and slippery in her hand, and she murmured so in broken sentences, watching him shatter under her the more she forced herself into him.

Rose felt her insides flare, pleasure seeping into her skin, spreading into her, and she moaned, fingers digging into Dave’s sides and squeezing his erection in her grasp.

The angle was good enough that the smaller dildo was sliding within her, rubbing exactly where it felt good, the inner shell of the strap-on rubbing against her clit, the vibration almost too much.

“Dave…” she arched up, gasping and pushing into him, faltering her thrusting to press into him, deep and still, angling herself so that she would be directly against his prostate, and held on as she climaxed.

Dave let out a loud moan, shaking and jutting into her hold, and let himself go, hands clenched around the edge of the headboard as he rode his orgasm, bucking up and almost sobbing with relief.

Rose shuddered through her climax, moaning out and clenching around the dildo, feeling little spasms travel down to her fingers, and slumped on top of Dave, kissing his neck and his jaw, twitching and feeling the aftershocks slowly lessen.

She watched as Dave released in her hand, spurts of white covering her fingers, her belly and his own stomach, his cock twitching into her grasp as he trembled and tensed under her.

The vibrator was still pressed against his prostate, milking him until it felt almost too painful, overly stimulated and exhausted, cock twitching the last of his orgasm as he tried to breathe through it.

Rose held on, shaking and clinging to his chest, panting against his neck, eyes close, for a moment too tired to even move, but the moment she felt Dave try to shift away, overwhelmed by the vibration, she forced her body away, hand wrapping around the base of the dildo as she slowly slid out of him.

With slippery fingers, she switched the vibration off, though she would have liked to feel the vibrations inside her for a bit more, if only at a gentler pace, and slumped back down on him, pressing her cheek in the crook of Dave’s neck.

Legs intertwined together, recovering and unmindful of the mess between them, Rose and Dave enjoyed the quiet, feeling their heartbeats slowly descend down from their high and into the same slower pace.

“Hey,” Dave tugged at his wrists, attracting Rose’s attention. “You can untie me whenev’r, k?”

She smiled, the arch of her lips finding out the curve of his neck to kiss.

“Why, I quite like having you at my mercy”.

Her answer was a soft snort. “Rose, baby, I’m always at your mercy, you don’t need no bondage for that”.

“Hmmm, that is true”.

Still, she continued kissing his neck softly, hand coming to caress the side of his chest. Dave didn’t complain anymore, simply relaxing on the mattress and rubbing his chin against her hair.

When he felt her weight relax on top of him, breaths deep and even, he smiled and closed his eyes. If he got achy arms afterwards, no one would stop him from asking her to massage the pain away from them.

 


End file.
